


Sleepy

by Alices_Madness



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Orange can't sleep without his boyfriends and its cute, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Orange is left alone for the night when Chuck and Trent have some indy dates to work. He can't sleep.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Chuck Taylor/Trent Barreta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Sleepy

Orange Cassidy rolled over again, burying his head in the pillow. It’d been hours, but he could not manage to fall asleep. Funny, considering how many thought he was sleeping behind his sunglasses. He’d used all of his tricks. Music, no music, switching positions (multiple times), getting up then laying back down, trying different music, nothing was working. He was still as awake as ever, and the clock was slowly ticking closer and closer to 6 am when his alarm was scheduled to go off. He laid in bed, his blanket only half-covering his body as he gazed up at the ceiling of the dark room. 1am. 5 hours. And he had a full day tomorrow. Chuck and Trent were still out, gonna meet up with him at the arena tomorrow, they’d done a few indy dates over the weekend. He sighed, rubbing his face. 1:30. 4 and a half hours. Counting down like this wasn’t going to be any help, he knew, but what else could he do> He was wide awake like it was 20 minutes to bell time, not 20 minutes before he only had 4 hours until his day started. Had Chuck’s insomnia been rubbing off? Was that even possible? If so, he was so going to kill him tomorrow. Today. 2 am. 4 hours. Fuck. He squeezed his eyes shut, rolling over and pressing his face into the mattress, pulling the pillow over his head. The only sounds were his quiet breathing, the wind outside from the open window, and the sound of sheets rustling as he rolled over for the god knows how many- ith time. That was until the bedroom door opened and two bodies flopped onto the bed on either side of Orange.

“Heard someone moving like they couldn’t sleep, even though they have to get up in 3 and 1/2 hours.” Chuck’s voice rung out through the quiet.

“Funny, I could’ve sworn I heard the same thing,” The grin Trent wore was obvious in his voice.

“Couldn’t sleep without you,” Orange shrugged, pulling the pillow from his head, so he could face his lovers. He kissed them in turn, savoring the taste.

“Will you be able to sleep now?” Trent asked, pulling the blankets over the three of them, pulling Orange against his chest and Chuck curled up against them. Orange laid there for a moment, cuddled between his boyfriends, feeling at peace for the first time since they left on Thursday. 3am. 3 hours.

“Yeah,” Orange mumbled, finally falling asleep, knowing he would wake up in Trent’s arms, and Chuck in his. No matter how much he denied it, that man was the small spoon.


End file.
